The Muggle Slytherin
by Katimeana
Summary: A muggle in Sylterin! Harry's first year as told by a lonely second year. What new adventures will unfold? -I'm not good at summaries - please give me a chance! -this is my 1st fanfic, plz let me know how I'm doing! First in a series of at least six...
1. Intro

Another year at Hogwarts. Another year of being alone and unwanted. I heard some rumors though, that this year the

infamous Harry Potter is supposed to be there. As if he'd ever notice me anyway. No one ever does... except to point and laugh,

or sneer in my face. It's all the Stupid sorting hat's fault. Last year it put me in Slytherin. Can you imagine? Me, poor friendless

muggle me in Slytherin. I'm beginning to think I'm the only muggle ever put in Slytherin. Well anyway, my name is Katimeana

Nicole Ashli Keloy, and this is my side of the story.


	2. Chapter One

I was running late again as I raced to catch the 11 o'clock train to Hogwarts. I only had 10 minutes

to get there, and I was still 15 minutes away. My orange cat, Gryffen, ran ahead of me. When I finally made

it to the King's cross station, I was tired and out of breath. I checked my watch. Two minutes to spare. I

threw my trunk onto a trolley and picked up Gryffen. I rolled up to the platform at 10:59. I had no time to

waste. I quickly glanced around me and went through. A whistle sounded. I saw the Weasleys clambering

onto the train and rushed after them. I looked for an empty appartment. No such luck. I picked one full of

first years. At least they didn't know me as the freak muggle from Slytherin. Yet.

Around one o'clock, a smiling, dimpled woman slid back the door to our apartment and asked if we

wanted anything from the cart. I mumbled "no thanks" and went back to staring out the window.

"What's your name?" asked a pink faced little girl with blonde pigtails, as she opened the chocolate

frog she had just bought.

"Kat." I say.

"My name's Hannah. It's my first year here." she grins at me.

"That's nice." When she finally loses interest in trying to make conversation with me, she starts

chattering to her friend.

"Hannah, Susan, guess what I just heard? Harry Potter is on the train! Just three cars down!"

Another first year girl announced in the doorway. Everyone in our compartment screamed or giggled - or both -

except me. Harry Potter? Who cares? He's just a baby who somehow survived a curse. Big Deal. He's probably

a big headed stuck-up celebrity. I can't wait to graduate.

Finally we arrived at the castle. I followed the crowd to the carriages. Once inside the castle, I sat at the

very end of the Slytherin table, as far away as possible from everyone else. Soon the first years were coming in

and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see..." I scowled. I hate that stupid hat.

He thinks he's so smart. "There's nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see..." Except the fact that

I absolutely hate everything and everyone in this stupid house. "I will tell you where you ought to be. You might

belong in Gryffindor..." I wish I belonged in Gryffindor. I definitely don't belong in Slytherin. Everyone in Slytherin

is mean and nasty. "You might belong in Hufflepuff..." I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff, or even Ravenclaw. Anywhere

would be better than Slytherin. "Or yet in Ravenclaw, if you're a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will

always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin..." Oh, make it stop! I don't want to hear about the horrid Slytherins.

I don't belong in Slytherin. I don't! The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each table

before being still again. The little blonde on the train was the first to be sorted. She went into Hufflepuff. Her friend,

Susan Bones, followed her. A hideous excuse for a girl joined the Slytherin table. There was a few others and

then everyone started whispering about Harry Potter. I looked up. He was scrawny, and not even that cute. The

hat sat a bit longer on his head, and then yelled out that he was in Gryffindor. There was another Weasley this

year. Of course, he ws in Gryffindor too.

Then Dumbledore stands up and says, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin

our banquet, I would like to say a few words, and here they are: Witwit, blubber, oddment, tweak! Thankyou."

I almost laughed. That man is such a crack, and yet he's probably the most brilliant genius to have ever

lived. Well, I guess you can't have everything in life. The hall erupted in applause again as he sat back down. After

everyone had eaten, Dumbledore wanted everyone to sing the school song. I mouthed the words so I could be

done first. The Weasley twins finished last singing to a slow funeral march. Finally, I was off to bed.


	3. Chapter Two

A couple weeks went by with everyone crazy about the new celebrity. At least Professor Snape

seemed to understand that he was just an ordinary boy. With all that fame, he needs someone like Snape

to keep his head on straight. I really don't get what all the girls are raving about. He's hair is always messy

and his clothes are all too big. His green eyes are kind of pretty but that's about it.

There was a really shocking article in the Daily Prophet today. Evidently there was a break-in at

Gringotts. I thought that was impossible. Luckily though, whatever they were looking for was already gone.

There are rumors going around that Harry Potter is the new Gryffindor seeker. Of course, the star gets to

break the rules. First years _**never**_ get to be on house teams.

When Halloween rolled around, I was down in the dungeons by Snape's class finishing up some

last minute homework when Professor Quirrel ran by. He looked nervous, which was usual for him, but

he was sweating and glancing around him constantly, so I decided to find out what was going on. I walked

quietly behind him.

Suddenly a snake-like voice out of nowhere says, "You're being followed." Quirrel whipped around

and spotted me. I froze. His eyes narrowed at me. "Get rid of her!" The bodiless voice demanded.

I was terrified. Could our Defence _Against_ the Dark Arts teacher actually be one of those evil wizards

using the Dark Arts that he warns us against? He couldn't actually kill me could he? I mean, he's a teacher

_**against**_ the Dark Arts, doesn't that mean he should be on our side?

"I w-want you to - to report t-to your common room immediately." He stuttered.

I sighed in relief, and started to run toward the Slytherin common room. Was I just hearing things?

No, Quirrel heard it too. What was that voice? Who was that voice? A ghost? A teacher under an invisibility

cloak? Why would they want to scare me like... well, I guess it is Halloween. I suppose it was probably

just some stupid Slytherin boy who wanted to scare me. But why would Professor Quirrel go along with it??

It wasn't long before the entire common room was packed with people and filled rumors about a troll

in the dungeon. I was just in the dungeons... there was no troll there. Surely Professor Quirrel would ...

unless he was actually the one who let it in ... but why? If he wanted to scare all the students he certainly

succeeded.

Of course now there are rumors that the great Harry Potter murdered the troll. How the hell could a

first year take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale? It's impossible. Besides, there was no

troll in the dungeons. I would have smelled it.

The first Quidditch match of the year was today. I sat as far away from everyone else as possible.

It was Slytherin against Gryffindor. I was secretly rooting for Gryffindor. Once Harry almost had the snitch

but Flint blocked him. I hate Slytherins. After that, Harry's broom seemed to be not working right. It was

flipping him all over like a mad bull that wanted to throw its rider off. That Flint probably jinxed it or

something. Grrrr. If I could punch him in the face and not get in trouble for it, he would be so dead. When

Harry finally regained control of the broom, he almost swallowed the snitch. But Gryffindor won, so that

was good.

When Christmas rolled around, I was forced to go home for the holidays. Not that I don't love my

father, my dad is the best. It's my step-mom that I can't stand. Before I knew about magic and Hogwarts

and stuff, I always thought witches were supposed to be ugly with big warts and pointy black hats and

black robes and ride around on brooms and stuff like that. Kirstis, though I hate to admit it, is actually

quite beautiful. She has long, flowing, blonde hair, and the eyes of the sky to match. She never wears

black, and I don't think she even owns a hat, or a broom for that matter. I mean, Dad didn't even know

she was a witch.


	4. Chapter Three

I had only been home two days when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I say, running

out to see who was there.

"Joe Black." says Kirstis, coming up behind me and glaring at the handsome stranger in the

doorway. "I should have known you would show up sooner or later." The beauty of the boy stunned me.

His blue eyes shown bright under his shoulder-length, layered, and slightly messy black hair. He was

tall and slender, but he seemed to have some musles hidden under his black tee and ripped jeans.

"May I come in?" he asks politely, and I almost faint. His voice was the most wonderful sound

I had ever heard. It was as beautiful as a chorus of angels, and yet his words flowed like a mighty river.

I was speechless.

"Who's your buddy, Kanikki?" asked my father, as he walked out of his bedroom and noticed

Joe in the doorway.

"This is Joe Black dear. He's coming with me and Katimeana to go see a friend of mine, ok

babe?"

"See. Friend. Okay." Dad stared unblinking at the door.

"She's controlling him!" Joe lunged forward, but Kirstis had her wand out and pointed it at his

throught. He backed away, but continued to glare at her. She gave an evil laugh and said, "Get in the

car." It was like being held at gunpoint and being forced to listen. I was terrified. Kirstis let out another

dark laugh as the engine roared to life. "Let us match the great and powerful heir of Slytherin to the

infamous leader Joe Black!"

"Heir of Slytherin?" I wondered out loud. No one seemed to hear me.

"Ha!" said Joe with a smile, "You're not the heir of Slytherin! You're no smarter than a box of

Quaffles!"

"No, not I, you bloody fool!" Kirstis screams, "Rovolra!"

"Rovolra?" I am ignored.

"Whoever Rovolra is, she isn't the heir either." Says Joe.

Kirstis laughs. "Way back before any of you were born the great Master Voldemort's disgusting

muggle father had a fling with another woman, and unknowingly got her knocked up. Thus Rovolra was

born, half-sister to the Great Lord Voldemort, and now the only surviving heir of Slytherin."

Joe looked shocked and was quiet for a while. Then he said something and I was struck

speechless again by the sound of his voice and I got lost in his wondrous eyes. I realized a little too late

that he was talking to me and expected a response.

"Er.. what?" He sighed, and was about to say something when Kirstis interrupted.

"Get out you bloody brats!" I jumped at her sudden yelling. I hadn't even noticed that the car had

stopped moving, and Kirstis was standing outside with the car door open and her wand pointed and ready.

She steered us into the mouth of what appeared to be a giant stone snake. The tongue made the stairs,

and there was two large stone doors at the back of the throat.

An extremely tall skeleton of a woman opened the door before we had even got to the top of the

steps. Her thin, black hair fell all the way to the floor, and her eyes seemed to be jet black, with no color

in them at all. She wore a long, black, vampire-type dress with enormous bell sleeves and a train that

spread out on the floor around her. "Enter." is all she said. As we followed her inside, she seemed to

float rather than walk across the floor. The door closed automatically behind us. "Well, well, well."she said

as we came into a large, empty room. "If it isn't Joseph Black." Her dark giggle made me shudder. "What

a pleasant surprise. I have been wanting to see you for quite some time."

"The girl, master." said Kirstis, shoving me toward the creepy woman. "I have also brought you the

girl." A chill ran down my spine. What would the heir of Slytherin want with me??

"You have done well, Kitrut. I shall deal with her later." She turned her strange eyes back to Joe.

"How about a duel." It wasn't a question. She smiled as she aimed her own wand at Joe's heart.

As I look around and take in my surroundings, I realize that Kirstis seems to have disappeared.

I gradually creep tword the doorway and then brake out in a run. I take the stairs three at a time, and run

as fast as I can away from the house. I have no idea where I am, or where I am going, but I know that I

must get as far away from that house as possible. I do feel bad for Joe, though. Whoever he was. He was

so cute. I run until the road stops and I am forced to turn. I turn left, still running as fast as my skinny little

legs will carry me, but then something in the sky stops me dead in my tracks.

A bright red Volvo was flying in the air right toward me, and landed just a few feet away. A boy

who looked about my age got out and walked up to me. He had the same exact eyes as Joe -how was that

possible?- and black spiked hair. He looked worried.

"Katimeana?" I am too stunned to answer and so I nod. "Have you seen my brother? Joe Black?

Looks like me, only a bit older with longer hair?" I stare at him a moment. Who was this guy and how does

he know my name? There's no doubt that he is related to Joe, but who is this Joe Black anyway? He could

be just as evil as Kirstis. I nod again to tell him that I have seen Joe. "Where is he? We got worried when he

didn't return." I guess it doesn't matter. Whoever this Joe kid is, he's in trouble, and who knows? Maybe his

brother can save him. I decide to do the right thing and help him out.

"H-He's at Rovolra's house." I stutter.

"Who's Rovolra?" he asks. So I explain to him that she is the only surviving heir of Slytherin.

"That can't be good." He looks shocked and scared. "Come on, get in the car and lead the way."

He turns and starts to head back to the car. "I hope it's not already too late." He yelled at the girl in the

passenger's seat to move, and I realized that we were not alone. The girl had unforgettable bright red hair, and

glittering green eyes. She looked about the same age as me and Joe's brother, and she had the most adorable

little round face. My eyes followed her to the back seat, and for a moment I thought that I was seeing double.

Two blonde males are sitting next to the girl, and they are identical twins. Their hair is thick and messy and

medium in length. Their eyes were also green. They were both tall and very well built. I turn back to Joe's brother

and tell him where to go.

"I don't know how much Joe has told you." comes a squeaky little voice from the backseat. I look around

and the girl with fire-truck-red hair smiles at me. "You look frightened, so I'm going to guess not much."

I don't know what to say so I just nod.

"My name is Belle, and these are my brothers, John and Jakub." She points to the twins next to her.

"I know how terrible Luke is with introductions, so he probly didn't even tell you his name." She giggles. "He's

Joe's brother. You _do_ know Joey, right?"

I nod.

"Good. Anyway, we were worried when Joe didn't come back or call or anything so we came to find him.

We went to your house but no one answered the door."

"There! Look! It's the Stone Spinnet!" Luke yells suddenly. As soon as the car hits the ground, everyone

is out and running for the doors. Luke swears as he tries to throw open the door and finds that it's locked. There are

no windows on the doors for us to look in. I suddenly remember that the giant snake had tiny windows for eyes.

"The eyes!" I say, and rush back out of the mouth. They all follow me, confused. "Look!" I say, pointing up to

the high windows.

"Here," said one of the twins, "stand on my shoulders." He helps me up and I look inside.

"There he is!" I gasp. "Oh, he's hurt! We've got to get him out of there!" In my alarm, I stumble and fall.

I scream, and Luke barely catches my shoulders before my head bursts open on the cement ground.

"Are you alright?" He asks me, holding my head in his lap. I tell him that I'm fine, and try to get up to prove it

to him, but as I do, a shooting pain in my leg sends me crashing down again. One of the twins catches me this time,

and I lean on him for support.

"I think her leg is broken." The twins say in perfect unison.

"Luke, take her to the hospital wing over at Hogwarts. We'll take care of Joe." says Belle.

"Are you sure you can handle this by yourselves?" asks Luke, looking worried.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Belle reassures him. Luke hesitates for a moment, then scoops me up and puts

me back in the car.


	5. Chapter Four

The next thing I recall I am waking up in an extremely comfortable bed, and my leg feels perfectly alright.

Was it all just a dream? _No, most definitely not._ I think, opening my eyes. I am in the Hogwarts hospital wing.

"You're awake!" a vaguely familiar voice calls. I look up and see Luke running toward me. I sit up and he hugs

me. "I'm so glad you're alright." Just then, it all came rushing back to me; Kirstis, Rovolra, the Stone Spinnet, Joe...

"Where's Joe??" I exclaim, "We've got to save him! We've got to-"

"Calm down." Luke interrupts me, "He's fine. He's at home, resting. Come on, let's go." Before I can protest,

he grabs my hand and drags me out the door.

"Who's your boyfriend, mudblood?" A first year boy in the hall snickers as he sees us walking out together.

I quickly pull my hand away from Luke's.

"He's not my boyfriend." I say. The boy had blonde slicked back hair. Malfoy, I think his name was.

A girl stood beside him wearing a smug look. She had amazingly straight black hair that fell just past her

shoulders, and... purple eyes? That's impossible. My eyes must be playing tricks on me.

"I might ask you the same." I snap at him.

"Watch your tongue, mudblood."

"Stop calling her that." Luke glares at the boy.

"What? Mudblood? That's what she is. Who ever heard of putting one of her kind into Slytherin? It's ruining

our good name."

"So she's a little different. Give her a break."

"How about I give you a break, right in your face?"

Luke tries to slug him, but I hold him back. I know that's just what he wants. The boy laughs. "Can't even

fight your own fights. Pathetic." I grip Luke's arm and turn to leave, but the boy shouts something strange, and I turn

around to see what he's talking about. I shriek and hide behind Luke. The boy has his wand out, and a long, fat snake

is slithering its way toward us. Luke pulls out his own wand and flicks it at the boy, who is then unable to speak.

"He can't do much without his voice." Luke looks pleased with himself.

"Help!" I scream, as the purple-eyed girl takes me captive.

"Give Draco his voice back or she dies." She snarls.

Luke obeys. She pushes me tword him. We start to run away.

"Didn't catch your name, coward." Malfoy calls after us.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Luke replies, and we continue to walk away.

"You know her?" I ask, when we're far enough away for them not to hear us.

"She's my sister, Skira Black." he says, looking angry.

"What's she doing here?"

"I don't know."


	6. Chapter Five

School started back up rather uneventfully. Gryffindor had another match with Slytherin today. It was

an incredibly short game. Harry caught the snitch and won. Again.

In one of my free time hours, I decided to go outside and enjoy the beautiful sunshine and fresh air.

What I got however, was a huge surprise.

"Katimeana!" I hear a voice yell. I know that voice. That's Belle's voice, and she sounds very upset.

_What is she doing here at Hogwarts??_ I wondered. I turned around and saw her dragging a very bloody Luke

Black across the lawn. Belle was crying.

"Luke!" I yell as I see them. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"I d-don't know! I f-found him like this over th-there by the w-woods. Do you think we can take him to

the hospital wing?"

"Of course." I help her to lift him and together we carry him to the hospital wing.

"Good heavens! What happened? Don't you worry, I'll fix him up. You just run along now. Don't you

bother him now, he's going to need to rest." said the nurse as we arrived at the door.

We walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. "He seems to really like you, Kat."

"Well, don't tell anyone, but, I kind of have a crush on his brother." I say.

"Who, Joe? He doesn't date." she said dismissively.

"Does he have any other brothers?" I had wanted to ask, "Why doesn't he

date?" but from the way that she said it, I had a feeling that she didn't want to talk

about it.

"One. He's older. His name is Ryam. He also has a sister named Skira."

"I've met her. She threatened to kill me."

"She seems to be favoring the dark side lately. She moved out of the Black house and has disowned

them as family. She uses her mother's maiden name, Schandler, instead of Black. Most people don't know

that they're related. But anyway, back to Luke. When you're not around he never shuts up about you. It's quite

annoying actually. Sometimes I really want to tell him that I ... Well, um ... I mean, he's been crazy about girls

before, but this is insane. No offense to you, of course, but he hasn't really been himself lately. When you were

out with a broken leg, he couldn't stand it. He would pace back and forth outside the door and he nearly drove

the poor nurse mad. She let him in every now and then, but you were usually asleep."

"How long was I out?" I just realized that I didn't know. It only felt like a minute to me.

"Only the rest of that day and most of the next. But he was completely out of his mind with worry.

I guess it was a love-at-first-sight thing, for him, anyway, or, of course, it could just be because we were sent

to-" she cut herself off, knowing that she had said too much. "Well, he's still out of his mind if you ask me."

"What were you sent to do?" She wasn't getting off that easy.

"What? Err... nothing. Oh, dear, look at the time. Have to get back to my own school now." With that

she ran off.


	7. Chapter Six

Luke didn't wake up for almost a week. I called Joe on my cellphone to let him know

that he was alright. Then I called Belle. Next thing I know the whole gang shows up to escort

him home.

"Where are all these people coming from?" I heard the nurse complain. I hope it isn't

against the rules to bring other students into Hogwarts. I'd never really thought about it before.

I hope not, because these are the only friends I have.

I looked at my watch. "Oh, no! I'm going to be late to class!" I said, "Sorry guys, I'm

going to have to go. See you all later!" I made it to potions just in time. The only reason Snape

didn't yell at me was because I was in Slytherin. Well, I guess it's good for something.

I heard the funniest thing today. Harry Potter actually landed himself in detention. And

his little girlfriend, Granger, too. I bet Snape did it. They both got notes at breakfast this morning.

Who would have thought that perfect Potter could acually get detention? I wonder what was so

bad to land him with an 11 o'clock detention?

Potter got to go into the woods for detention. How lame is that? He gets to see all the

cool creatures like centaurs and ware wolves and stuff. I bet if I got detention they'd have me write

lines or something awful like that.

I was sitting all alone in my common room, minding my own business, and all of a sudden

the door bursts open and I am thrown to the floor.

"Katimeana!" I hear Joe's voice yell. "We tried to warn you, but she beat us here!"

My head was spinning and my eyes were blurry. A red blur flew back into the bookcase and

it fell over.

"Belle." I say weakly, wanting to help her. There's a searing pain in the back of my head

where it had met with the edge of the floor and the wall.

"No!" I could barely tell that the blob standing above me was Luke.

"Too late for that, child." That voice and demonic giggle could only belong to one person.

My step-mother was here. I groaned.

Then someone was lifting my head. I heard them mumble something and then my head fealt

like it had just caught fire. I screamed out in pain, but then it was gone. Someone had healed me.

I tried to lift my head to see what was going on but the room was spinning and it made me feel sick.

I saw blurs of different colors flying in every direction. Suddenly everything goes black.


	8. Chapter Seven

"Ahh my head." I groan as I wake up. When I fail to lift my hand to feel my head, I realize that I am bound with rope to a pole in a room that I have never seen before. It was a rather tall and empty room with no windows ... or doors, for that matter. Luke are tied up in the same way beside me.

Luke doesn't even look at me. He hangs his head and says quietly, "I have

failed you."

It took me a minute to process what he meant. "No." I said, trying to think

of the right words to say. "I'm ... I'm not hurt."

"If Jakub hadn't fixed your head-"

"Jakub? I thought you...?"

Luke shook his head sadly. "I saw you lying there and tried to get to you ... but then ... well, _this_ happened."

In an instant the scene before our eyes changed. Instead of standing tied up to poles in an empty room, we were now dangling dangerously from the ceiling of an even taller, but not so empty room. Looking down, We could see only lava, boiling and burning in every direction. There was only a small platform in front of the door on the wall in front of us. We were hanging directly in the middle of the room, with the front and back walls approximately 20 feet away, and the side walls about 10. I also noticed that there was now thick tape on all our mouths so that we couldn't even scream for help. _If I could only figure out a way out of these bonds, I might be able to swing my way over to that small window to the right, but what about Luke? There's no way I could save us both without our attackers noticing..._

I hear Rovolra's spine-chilling laugh. "It's only a matter of time now," she says, and I look up to see her evil grin, "before those bloody Blacks show up. We've got their brother this time." She smiles, "The Dark Knights shall be no more!" She laughs.

_Dark nights??_

Kirstis stands beside her on the platform by the door. "Perhaps this time they will come alone!" she says excitedly.

Rovolra gives her an annoyed look. "You know, if you weren't my cousin, I'd kill you."

Sure enough, what seemed like years later, Joe and his evil sister arrived, and they seemed to be very much alone. "Welcome, welcome my dears, to the party of your short, young lives. What form of entertainment would you prefer? Your brother? Or your friend? I will even be generous. You may pick one to save." She laughs. "Who shall live and who shall fall pitifully to their burning and firey death?" Her wicked eyes seemed to glow red with delight as they watched the expressions on Joe and Skira's faces.

I had been working for a while now on freeing at least one of my hands, and had finally succeeded. I used my free hand to rip the tape from my mouth. I scream out in pain. "Leave me!" I yell, the fear of knowing that death was imminent rising to my brain and overtaking my entire body. "Save your brother!" _This is it. This is the end and I know it. There is no way out of this. The world will go on as if it never knew me and all will be better off..._

Skira's normally purple eyes were full of pain and misery and - maybe it was just the fear in my head making me delirious - but I could've sworn they looked blue. Blue - just like her brothers - one of which stood by her side wearing an almost identical look of torture.

I reached over to take the tape off of Luke's mouth because he looked about ready to explode if I didn't. My fingers were just centimeters away from him when

**ZAP!**Kirstis zapped the rope that I was hanging from. Instantly I started picking up speed as I plunged down to my death.

"Fool!" I hear Rovolra scream.

"Kat!" came the cries from Joe and, surprisingly, Skira.

I can feel the warmth of the lava as I near my end. I close my eyes and wait for it to be over. _Soon I will be gone and the world will forget that I ever existed..._

**swoosh!**

John zooms in on his broomstick and catches me just seconds before my certain death. Where he had come from or how he had gotten there was a complete enigma to me, but I didn't care. He had just saved my life. "Hold on tight!" My heart pounding in my throat, I wrap my arms around his waist. Dodging jets of light and different colors streaming from both Rovolra and Kirstis, John zoomed toward the one and only window. "Duck down, and whatever you do, don't let go!" I obeyed, and after plunging to avoid a stream of purple light, we crashed right through the window.

"We can't just leave them in there!" I cried as we flew away from what I could now see was the gaint stone snake that was Rovolra's house. We were heading straight for Hogwarts.

"Jakub and Belle are there, and so is Ryam. Oh, and Viktor too."

"Viktor?"

"He's our older brother. Just completed school last year." He touched ground just outside of one of the greenhouses. I gasped as I got a good look at him.

"John, are you alright?" His face and arms were all bloody. I knocked on the greenhouse door, and waited. _Come on Miss Sprout, please be here._ No answer. I tried the next one over.

"Yes? Why, hello, Katimeana. What brings you out here so late? It's nearly eight - my goodness! What happened?" she exclaimed.

"There's no time to explain I think he might-" John collapsed. "-faint. Oh, no. Would you mind helping me carry him to the hospital wing?"

"Oh, of corse." she said, picking up his feet._ Thanks alot Miss Sprout, _I think, _leave _me _with the hardest job._

Five hours later, John woke up. "You're alive!" I said, as soon as I saw him stir. "I was so worried-"

"You stayed with me?" he interrupted.

"Yes, I ... I was worried about you. I almost thought you were dead. You haven't moved in five-"

"What about the others?" he interrupted me again, "Luke and Belle? Joe and Skira? Viktor and Ryam? Do you know if they're alright?"

"Well, um ..."

"Why didn't you leave me?!" he exclaimed, "Why didn't you go back? Aren't you worried about Belle and Luke and Kyle and Joe? And my own twin

Jakub! And Viktor ... My whole family is down there! What's the matter with you? Why didn't you go back without me? Why-"

"Calm down. You said yourself not to worry. Besides, it's one o'clock in the morning."

"I don't care if it's 5 o'clock in the morning! You should've went back without me!" he yelled.

"Well excuse me if I don't know how to ride a broom! You saved my life, you think I could just leave you behind?!" I said, with tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh no. No no no. Don't you give me that look. Kat, you don't like me. No one on this bloody planet's ever liked me. Look, Kat, you love Luke or Joe or whoever, but not me, remember? Don't look at me like that! And don't - please don't cry, Kat." he said, calming down, "My own family laughs at me 'cause no girl has ever liked me. Stop that. Ah, come here." he said, opening his arms for a hug. "I mean," he continued to talk as he held me, "sure Jake and Viktor have had plenty of girlfriends, and Belle ... well, who couldn't love Belle? But me? Never."

"There is a first time for everything, you know." I said quietly, my face buried in his chest. "If you hate me, then why did you save me?"

"Hey now, I never said that. Would you rather me let you die?"

"I was ready."

He rolled his eyes at me.

There was a long time when no one said anything. "Smile." I said, breaking the silence.

"What?" asked John, confused.

"Just smle for me once, please?" So he smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin back at him. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" he demanded.

"Your smile is even more irresistably adorable than Luke's and Joe's together." John's face was redder than Belle's hair.

Just then Luke and Joe burst through the doors of the Care Center. "Kat! John! Come Quick! It's Jakub!" yelled Luke. John and I exchanged nervous

glances before bolting for the door.


	9. Chapter Eight

Finally something seems to be going right around here. I actually have some friends, including a boy I like, and a boy who likes me.

I was up late in the common room reading one night when that really ugly first year girl came in. She was chatting to her friend, and usually I would just ignore them, but I heard the words "Harry Potter" and "restricted area" and so I tried to listen-in without being noticed. They were whispering, so it was kind of hard to hear the entire conversation.

"The third floor corridor... Dumbledore specifically said not to... probably some kind of monster..." The ugly girl was saying.

"They're going tonight... I hope he dies." Her friend responded.

Restricted area? Monster? If Dumbledore blocked off a portion of the school, it's for a damn good reason. Doesn't that boy have enough popularity and fame as it is? Who does he think he is, trying to get into a restricted area like that? What if he gets himself killed?

I snuck out of the common room to try to talk some sense into the idiot. I kept to the shadows until I came to the third floor. Damn it. Peeves is over there.

"I will, sir, I most certainly will."_Who is he talking to?_ I hid behind a statue to watch. "Hope your business goes well, I'll not bother you." and he went away. _Business? What was he talking about?_ I heard whispers but I couldn't see anyone. _Was Harry invisible? But how?_Just then, the door to the restricted section of the school opened all on its own. I tip-toed over to the door and watched through the crack. Horrible sounds - was that supposed to be music? - came from nowhere and then the newest Weasley appeared out of thin air. Harry appeared next, playing some kind of flute, and then Granger. I gasped. Thankfully, they didn't hear me over that awful noise that was coming from Potter. Geesh. Take some music lessons, please! Then I looked over to the other side of the room, and had to hold back a scream. A giant monster lay there, thank God it was sleeping (how it could sleep through the racket Harry was making was a complete mystery to me). It had three heads that looked like a dog's, only a thousand times larger. It had huge paws, equipped with razor sharp claws. I was terrified, but Harry walked right up to it, handed his flute to Hermione, and said he would go through first. Evidently this monster was hiding some kind of trapdoor under it's paws. I couldn't see it from where I was, but suddenly Harry was gone. Ron went after him, and Hermione followed.

"NO!" I cried. What should I do? The monster snorted. Oh, no. I woke it up. I dashed in the door and grabbed the invisibility cloak. It's head looked around, confused, and started biting at the air around me. I ran for the trapdoor, and jumped in, just as one of the head's teeth caught my arm. I screamed out in pain, and gripped my arm, which was now wet with blood. I was in unimaginable pain, but I was alive. I landed with a soft thud on some kind of plant. The invisibility cloak landed on top of me. "It's Devil's Snare!" Hermione was saying. When she finally remembered how to kill it, we fell through to the floor. They started to run down a passageway, and I tried to follow, but the pain in my arm was too much. I was losing a lot of blood. I used my good arm to rip off the sleeve of my robes, and tied it tightly around the hole in my arm. Then I went in the same direction as Harry and his buddies. Who knew all this was down here? What was this, some ancient final exam that they decided not to use anymore because so many students had died? I bet Filch likes to keep it here to threaten students with. The monster would be Care of Magical Creatures and the plant...

Whoa. I was in a really bright chamber. Too bright to be under the school. It was full of flying keys. Oh, why did I come here? I should've stayed in the common room and went to bed. We are going to be in so much trouble. I look up just in time to see harry catch a key and zoom back down to put it in the lock. I run to the door as fast as I can, before the keys attack me, and somehow end up in the pitch-black room first. I whisper a spell to light it up. It was a rather shocking sight. We were standing on a giant chess board.

"Now what do we do?" asked Harry.

I don't know how this kid ever defeated You-Know-Who. He's an idiot. Some hero he is. I was about to speak up and tell him that it was perfectly obvious that we had to win the game to advance to the next room, but Ron beat me to it. He got on a horse to be a knight. I was absolutely no good at chess, so I got on the other horse and stayed silent. It was amazing that they couldn't see me, because I could see them perfectly. Harry became a bishop and Hermione became a castle. Ron shouted orders and played through the game. I jumped off my horse as the white queen came in for an attack. She smashed my poor horse to the ground and threw him off to the side, next to where I had landed.

"It's the only way." Ron said, "I've got to be taken."

"No!" I whispered, as the others yelled.

"That's chess!" Ron explained that Harry would then have to check-mate the king. The white queen struck him down with his horse. I ran around the board to see if he was alright. Harry won the game and they moved on. Some friends they were. I took off the invisibility cloak, and shook Ron.

"Ron, are you alright?" I asked.

"Wha-?" He jumped when he saw me, "Who are you?!"

"Name's Kat. Are you ok?" I asked, helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine, thanks. Where'd you come from? How'd you get in here?"

"Same way you did." I laughed.

"You're bleeding. What happened to your arm?"

"It got caught in monster dog's teeth."

He cringed. "Bloody Hell."

"You got that right." I said. He smiled at me.

Just then, Hermione came back. "Ron, are you - who's she?"

"A friend." said Ron.

"How did she-?

"Same way we did." said Ron, smiling at me again.

Hermione looked extremely jealous.


	10. Chapter Nine

Three days later, the word spread through the school that Harry had finally woken up. Some people are saying that You-Know-Who was down there and Harry had survived again. I don't really believe that, but something in that last room put up a good fight. Dumbledore brought Harry into the hospital wing about an hour after we got there. They fixed up my arm, and Ron's cuts and bruises. Hermione took all the credit for saving Ron, and, of corse, Katimeana was never mentioned in any of the stories. No one would believe me if I told them the truth. Who would think that a Slytherin girl would sneak out of her common room at night to go help out three Gryffendors? Then again, I'm no ordinary Slytherin girl.

Well, at least a few good things happened this year. I made a few new friends, and Slytherin won the house cup. Not that I am in any way proud to call Slytherin my house, but it is nice to say that we won. "Another year gone." Dumbledore says cheerfully. I wasn't listening to what Dumbledore was saying until he said something about last minute points. My heart skipped a beat. Could it be? Had someone finally come out with the truth? I couldn't believe it. Was I finally going to be recognized for my part in the dangerous game we played?

Points for Granger...points to Weasley...Potter, of course...Neville? What did he do? He wasn't there... My heart sank. Not only did I not get any credit for anything, Gryffendor had just stolen our house cup. All our pretty green decorations turned to red.

When the food appeared, I wasn't hungry. I picked at it a little and then went back up to my common room. Just before I got there, someone stopped me in the hall.

"Katimeana!"

"What?" I ask grumpily, turning around.

"I wanted to ask you something." It was John. I forgot why I was upset and was lost in his eyes. "Well, there's a spare room at our house, and I was just wondering, if, maybe, I mean, you can't want to go back and live with Kirstis, so, um..."

"Are you asking me to stay?"

"Only if you want to."

"I want to? Of corse I want to!"

We laughed. I hugged him and he kissed my cheek.


End file.
